Currently, the ways for cooling environmental temperature includes the ways of installing air-conditioners or fans. However, the way for installing air-conditions is expensive and power waste is high. The refrigerant used and dissipated wasted gas will destroy the environment. The cost for installing fan is low an d the fee in using fan is also low. However, the cooling effect by fans is low by the fan blade driving by a motor. The fan only induces convection of air, while it can not reduce the environment temperature.